


If you are fast enough

by dahtwitchi



Series: Storehouse Treasure [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Family Feels, Fan Comics, First Time, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Yes, Madara does have arms. They are still there. Yet again laid bare.[Follows directly on A Very Good Morning, and the smut is singled out into chapter 2 for those who want to skip it.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Skip chapter 2 to read without the explicit smut.  
> ...or go directly there if that's the only thing you are after x3

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks madatobi.com for image hosting! :3


End file.
